Bet
by Miniflip999
Summary: Yumichika and Rangiku have made a bet. Unfortunately, Yumichika has lost. So now what exactly does he have to do? Oh dear. Shameless crack. Rated T for cross dressing and language. Two-shot birthday fic for my friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not sure what possessed me to write this. I just did. And… well… I guess it's pure, shameless crack. What is this I don't even. Enjoy this—er—interesting fanfiction. And happy birthday, Kat. Hope you enjoy this… present… *cough* Please review and tell me what you think. I shall have chapter two uploaded this Friday or Saturday. Depends.**

**Bleach does not belong to me. It belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked into Urahara's shop, wearing his usual expression, looking as though he was constipated. He went through one of the doors into the main room where meetings were held to see Renji, Ikkaku, Orihime, and Rukia sitting there around the table, drinking tea. Needless to say, he was surprised. Reason one; there wasn't even a meeting. He was just stopping by to ask a few questions. Reason two; there was quite a lot of yelling coming from another room, sounding suspiciously like Yumichika's and Rangiku's voices.<p>

"Hey," Ichigo said, glancing around the room at each person. "What're you all doing here? I didn't know we were holding a meeting," he sighed, scratching the back of his head with a bored look on his face.

Renji glanced at Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime following suit, while Ikkaku didn't even turn his head. Renji shook his head. "We're not."

Ichigo cast a confused glance in his direction. "Why are all of you here then?" Renji couldn't seem to answer that question, apparently unsure of why he himself was there.

Rukia was about to speak, but was cut off by Ikkaku. "Rangiku told us to get our asses over here, saying she had a surprise. I've got no clue what it is though," he said gruffly, looking over his shoulder at Ichigo. The yelling in the other room continued, getting slightly quieter, but then growing in volume once more. Rukia sat back and resigned herself to listening.

"What's with all that yelling?" Ichigo asked, becoming annoyed with the noise. Rukia was, once again about to answer, but was cut off by Renji this time. She frowned, looking quite annoyed at the fact she wasn't getting a chance to talk.

"Yumichika made a bet with Rangiku. And he lost it. Rangiku's making him do something, but we don't know what it is," he explained. Finally, Rukia got her chance to speak.

"But from what we can hear, Yumichika-san definitely doesn't agree with what he is being made to do," she said, giving her input. Orihime nodded, letting out a small hum of agreement.

"Rangiku-san said we would all like it," Orihime added, beaming. "I can't wait to see it."

Renji scratched the back of his head, sighing heavily while Ichigo sat next to him. "I kinda feel sorry for Yumichika. Rangiku's gonna torture him," he said with slight amusement, but obviously feeling sorry for the vain Soul Reaper. Ururu came in quietly with tea, setting the cups down on the table and bowed upon being thanked. She scurried out of the room quickly and silently.

Ichigo took a sip of tea, setting the cup down on the table with a serious look. "Hey, where _is_ Urahara anyway?" he asked them, eyeing Renji specifically.

They all shrugged. "What? How can you guys not know? Renji, you've got to know where the guy is. You mooch off of him all the time," Ichigo exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Hey! I'm _not_ mooching off of him!" Renji retorted, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards into a demented smile.

"Oh yeah? Then _prove_ it, you moocher," Ichigo taunted, leaning in closer to Renji. Both were smiling dangerously, forehead to forehead. Renji smirked coyly.

"Heh. Is that a challenge?" he asked, voice dangerously low.

"Bring it on, Mr. Moocher."

Rukia then walked right behind the two, smacking them both in the head roughly. "Shut up, both of you. I'm sick of you two fighting," she frowned, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the two males. Ikkaku just face palmed.

Renji and Ichigo were about to argue, but Orihime spoke up. "Hey, did it just get quieter, or is it just me?" she asked, looking nervous. And she was right. The yelling from the other room had stopped and the place was extremely quiet now in comparison to before. Ichigo and Renji paused and settled back down in their spots, unnerved.

There was a pregnant silence, each person looking nervously at each other, wondering why the shouting had abruptly stopped like that. Ikkaku broke the tension, muttering quietly.

"Maybe Yumi gave in?" he said quietly, more to himself than anyone else. Renji looked at him curiously, as Ikkaku never called Yumichika "Yumi" with anyone else around. Ikkaku always kept that nickname private, as the narcissist did not like his name being shortened around everyone else.

The silence continued on afterwards and seemed to last forever. After what felt like an eternity to everyone, Rangiku emerged from the other room. She was smirking and looked incredibly pleased with herself, which was just gaining many confused looks from everyone. The strawberry blond walked over to Orihime and sat down next to the orange haired girl, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"He's nearly ready to come out now~" she chirped happily, beaming at everyone while Orihime smiled nervously. "Come on Yumichika~ Time to show them all~" she called out, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I don't want to!" was the somewhat muffled reply from behind the door. Rangiku frowned, pursing her lips.

"You either come out now, or I'll _drag_ you out. And I'm sure that will make it worse for you," she said back, smirking once more. Everyone else in the room looked back and forth between the arguing two, starting to feel it was pointless.

There was shuffling, but Yumichika let out something that sounded like a groan and an affirmative reply.

Rangiku then pointed to the room Yumichika was in. "Look there, will you? You'll like the little surprise," she hummed.

The door opened, and Yumichika stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Oh look. Chapter two. Like I said, don't ask me what possessed me to even think of writing this, especially for a birthday present. oTL**

**I officially fail. Well, I hope this fic isn't a fail, even if I'm one. I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC...**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p><em>The door opened, and Yumichika stepped out.<em>

Everyone just stared. Yumichika fidgeted, violet eyes not looking at any of them as he blushed vividly. The feathers that usually adorned his face were gone, removed. His hands tugged at the edge of the incredibly short dress he was wearing. And it wasn't just any dress. It was a _maid's _dress. The apron was skimpy, showing his legs, much to the raven-haired Soul Reaper's chagrin.

In his hair was a maid head piece. And on his legs… Oh _god_,were those _stockings_?

Ikkaku, Renji, and Ichigo were all gaping, eyes wide. Ikkaku sputtered, pointing at Yumichika, not able to get even one word out. He looked at Rangiku, trying to speak—but utterly failing—then looked back at Yumichika, who was still fidgeting uncomfortably and looking away, blushing fiercely. The bald man stared with wide eyes at his best friend in the outfit.

Renji just stared at him, mouth open. Ichigo was rubbing his eyes; trying to convince himself he wasn't seeing what he was seeing, blinking over and over again to see if it was a dream. The narcissist looked embarrassed in every way possible.

Rangiku was smirking, while Orihime and Rukia were gaping as well, eyes bulging. No one said anything, an awkward silence filling the room. Rangiku broke it with a chuckle.

"I hate you for this, Rangiku," he muttered, keeping his eyes diverted.

"Well, Yumichika, you know what to do! Enjoy, boys and girls!" she exclaimed, surprising him and causing him to look at her, alarmed.

He shook his head frantically, face flushed. His eyes were pleading, violet irises panicked. "But I don't want to—"

"Do it!" the strawberry blond commanded forcefully, huffing.

Yumichika closed his eyes tightly, turning his head away, maneuvering his hands to form a heart shape. His blush intensified. This caused Rukia and Orihime to squeal excitedly, both bouncing up and down where they sat.

"Moe moe kyun~!" they said in unison, eyes sparkling. Rukia and Rangiku both but one hand to their foreheads, closing their eyes and putting one hand on their chests. Orihime clasped both of her hands in front of her chest, beaming at the narcissist. All three females immediately swooned, Rangiku unable to prevent herself from doing so, even though she had come up with the idea. In fact, she had come up with it to embarrass Yumichika entirely when he lost their little bet. Of course, it worked, but oddly enough, it made the girls quite happy as they swooned over him.

Because even they couldn't deny that he looked pretty damn attractive right now in the outfit, with his cheeks pink and his features slightly more childish with discontent.

Meanwhile, the three men in the room turned away, all of them nursing the nosebleeds they had gotten. Ikkaku held his hands to his nose, trying to stop the flow, while Renji and Ichigo followed suit. All of them were quivering, blushing, and eyes wide. They were _very_ sure no man should ever look that… that _hot_ in a _maid's_ _dress_.

"G-god dammit," Ikkaku managed, though it was muffled and somewhat quiet. "Did Rangiku have to make him wear _that_?"

_Sometimes_, Ikkaku thought, _Yumichika looks too feminine for his own good_.

Renji just continued quivering, eyes wide. It was obvious this was _very_ new to him. Ichigo replied to Ikkaku instead, as the red head next to him had apparently gone mute for the moment.

"H-how is that even possible for him to—to look _good_ in that thing? He's a _guy_!" Ichigo stuttered, shaking his head, trying to stem the blood flowing from his nose.

The men had all known they were straight. Well, they had _thought_ they were straight. They had to be straight. They had never fancied anyone other than women. Yet, Yumichika was attractive to them in that dress.

Ikkaku stole a glance at his best friend. Yumichika had his hands back at the seam of the dress; he was persistently keeping it tugged down, not liking how it showed his legs so much. His face was completely flushed and he looked incredibly uncomfortable. He was biting his bottom lip, trying to distract himself from the fact that he was standing in the same room as Ikkaku, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku in nothing but a skimpy maid's dress and stockings.

Evidently, the three male Soul Reapers were all thinking the same thing when they glanced back at the flustered man: He was pretty cute like that.

Renji immediately looked away, blushing tremendously. Ichigo then did the same, while Ikkaku just stared over his shoulder. Where the hell had _that_ thought come from? Ichigo, after all, was nothing more than a friend to Yumichika—not even a close friend. Renji knew him, but not as well as Ikkaku—they were friends, sure, but Yumichika wasn't one to hang out with him often.

And Ikkaku… Ikkaku was his best friend. How could he possibly think that of his best friend? Somehow, he was. A blush took place on his face as well, his cheeks turning a light pink—though it didn't even compare to Yumichika's red cheeks.

Well, it looked like they would have to start rethinking their sexual preferences, especially after this incident.


End file.
